Warframe:Gun And Blade
by DracoBrony
Summary: When an Excalibur warframe's linset's engines explode causing a dimensional rift and ends up in Equestria shortly after the 1000th summer sun celebration, he must save the lives of the mane 6 from nightmare moon. However will his past sins and inner demons return to haunt him? Sorry I suck at Summary's. WARNING! This story will contain spoilers on the Second Dream quest!


**Planet: Jupiter: Location: Zanuka Labs**

"Ah Excalibur, Zanuka and I have been expecting you" The twisted voice of Alad V resonated around the medium sized room. His damn monstrosity of a pet Zanuka standing beside him. Just seeing the result of the torturous experiments on my loved one made my blood boil. "Have you come for that wretch of a tenno you call Valkyr? If so I must say your a bit late." he taunted, the fake pity in his voice fueling my anger even more. "Yes, she made the most wonderful scream when she finally gave out and died."

At that I finally snapped, I placed my hands on the dark red and black colored hilt of my beloved Galatine. Placing it at my side, I let out a primal roar as I rushed him. My frame's circuits surging with void energy I used the sword's ridiculous weight and brought it down on on his head, effortlessly splitting him in half down the middle showering the ground in blood, then using the momentum to my advantage I swung the gigantic sword across Zanuka's body, cutting the monstrosity in half length wise, the oil and piston fluid spraying in every direction.

I spent the next hour and a half talking out my anger on the nearby environment, by the time I was done the entire walkways were collapsed into the abyss and support beams were nearly cut in half. I collapsed in the dead center of the room, my galatine laying on the ground beside me my arms by my side " **FUUUUUUUUUUCK**!" my scream echoed throughout the room. My heart was broken and my love was dead. My sobs finally subsided and I picked up my claymore, putting it on my back and got ready to leave so I could report Valkyr's death to the others.

Upon reaching the extraction site, I was meet with the site of something from my nightmares. On the wall just above the exit to outside platform was Valkyr's body. Her throat was slit and her body had several energy burns likely from a Lecta and practically as an insult to her honor, her Sunika Kubrow was strung up beside her but in four pieces... Other than her kubrow's corpse being with her, she also had her weapons still on her body, her Dual Ether swords were impaled into her chest in a V formation, her Sancti Tigris on her back and her Synoid Gammacor on her wrist.

I dropped to my knees as I took in the sight, my mind went blank with rage and sadness. At that moment I noticed that Ordis was contacting me as was the Lotus or Natah which was her birth name. I had hated her ever since I had found out that she was a sentient, as had many of the other tenno. It was weird as since that day about a year ago, she had only contacted me once and that was to inform me of Valkyr's capture by the Corpus 2 months ago. I knew she still had the power to see through my suit's external cameras. With a heavy sigh I let her speak first.

" _Excalibur have you lo..ca.. oh my god. Why would they do this to her?_ " Lotus spoke, choosing her words very carefully as not to upset me anymore then I already was. It was strange for a moment I thought she was actually being sincere, but then quickly dismissed that as impossible.

"Don't pretend like you care, you sentient piece of crap!" I screened at the top of my lungs, some of the nearby glass flexing from the sound generated. My rage was starting to boil over at this point and I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. I cut her transmission and started to get Valkyr's body down, along with what was left of her kubrow. Carrying her body bridal style, I went to my extraction point were Ordis was waiting. Boarding the Linset, I set the coordinates for the tenno base in the asteroid belt, stupidly nicknamed The Rock. After setting the coordinates I went into the lower portion of the ship and went to the room in the back which was my room and cried myself to sleep.

After setting down in the hanger, I steeled myself for the inevitable shit storm that was about to occur. My Sunika Kubrow, Thunder came with me, taking her kubrow's body which had been his mate for about 20 years. Draping his mate's body on his back he began to walk beside me. Taking Valkyr's body and weapons, carrying her bridal style to the command center. I had set my frame's speakers to play a song, one that I thought was appropriate for the occasion. She had always said she wanted this played at her funeral and so I have honored her request I ignored the gasps of horror that arose from the tenno in the hallway and kept right on walking. Everyone gave us a wide berth, allowing us to move unhindered.

When I reached the Tenno burial site I was greeted by the Nekrotic, elite Nekros warframes that looked over the fallen heroes. The grand master of the Tenno, a old fucker by the name of Teshin was there visiting his fallen wife and upon noticing me and my... cargo shook his head in sadness. Pretty much everyone knew of my relationship with Val, as I liked to call her, so when teshin shook his head he sent for master of the ritual of release, a sacred ritual that involved most of the tenno who knew her to say something about her and to the her body a gift. He also sent for the kubrow ritual master for a similar ritual just replacing the tenno with kubrows.

Later that day the rest of the tenno in the sol system were informed of her passing and were all mourning her death. Her funeral began and it wasn't a very extravagant ceremony or anything but she never wanted it to be. there were 2 tenno in front of us and 2 tenno behind us all carrying the same flag. The flag was a royal blue with blood red edges and had a silver colored symbol in the center, this was the seal of honoring. The march went from my linset to the burial grounds. Her body looked at peace, her hands were on top of each other and positioned on her stomach, the anti-gravity casket was laid with flowers from earth The body of her kubrow was behind her in the same sort of casket.

When we got to the burial grounds we were finally able to put her body to rest. Almost everyone brought a gift for the fallen tenno. Rhino gave her a equilibrium mod in hopes that her spirit could utilize it. Ember gave 100 platinum in hopes that her spirit could trade it for whatever she may need in the afterlife. Loki's gift was very surprising, he gave her a set of prime edition Spira throwing knives with the words _**ut saecula lumen, et luna tua deducet**_ , which meant may moon light forever guide your spirit in Latin, engraved on one side. In fact he gave me a set as well with the same inscription as the other one but on the holding pouch for the throwing daggers, the words _ **ut vestra vera esse intentio, et gladium acutum Tenno**_ , which meant may your aim be true and your blade sharp tenno again in Latin.

Other gifts were given but the one I gave shocked everyone, I had given her two dragon nikanas to be her weapons in the after life, I had also made two for myself a few weeks back. But there was one more gift one that Limbo gave to Valkyr, using his power over the void he returned her tor her original appearance from before the torture. After everyone had said their piece it was time for me to do so as well. I stepped up to the podium and cleared my throat.

"We are all here to mourn the death of a comrade and dear friend Valkyr, who was killed by Alad V in his twisted experiments as you all know." my voice projecting with an almost unnatural aura of power and authority. "While I personally cut him and that monstrous pet of his Zanuka in half, I feel that is a very small action in easing her spirit. She is my wife previously in life and now... now in death." my throat burned and my heart was heavy, I couldn't talk for much longer without breaking down yet I kept on with the speech. "I...I.. no we must avenge her. I will not rest until the entire Zanuka research facility is in shambles and nothing else is alive in that accursed place!" my voice began to crack, I was starting to become light headed and weak in the knees. "Now! Who wants to kick some corpus ass?" I asked and just as the war cries of all the tenno present resonated through the room my mind went blank and everything went black.

I woke up in the station's medical bay the following day. After the doctor explained what happened and I was released, I went back to my linset and started up the engines. As I neared the exit to the I was stopped by the voice of my lifelong friend and adopted sister Nyx.

"Excalibur come back here and talk to me!" She yelled after me before growling in anger as I ignored her and continued to walk towards my ship. "Excalibur come back here right now damn it! That is it! If you don't want to listen to reason then I'm going to have to make you!" She gave ear splitting screech before rocketing forwards in an insane burst of speed while her melee weapon, the Dakra Prime, was pulled from sub-atomic storage and materialized in her right hand. When she was only a few feet away she started the final combo of the Rising Steel fighting style, the Blade Wipe.

Nyx Slashed down diagonally then using the momentum of her first swing the closed the distance between us in one jump before bringing her sword down in another downward slash, she then finished the combo by immediately switching the direction of her blade slashing at me in an upwards slash that had large amounts of momentum behind the Ivory white and gold blade. I had barely registered the attack when she yelled and was only just able to materialize a weapon of my own, my Prisma Skana a jet black sword with dark blue highlights, made of pure Prisma crystals and filled with the energy of the void.

I parried Nyx's blade but only just and I was staggered Nyx saw this opportunity to strike and took it she started to channel the void energy in her warframe into her Dakra which gained a black colored aura around it, Nyx then started to randomize her stance making it near impossible for me to get a bead on her blade. She let this go on for a few seconds before she feinted left and then attacked with a stab, I felt the blade hit my shields before it shattered with a sound akin to a bullet hitting glass. I grabbed the blade and pushed her backwards, she was about to charge again when I held up my hand to stop her.

"Come on now that was a cheap trick Nexus" Nyx visibly flinched as I called her by her full name. "Now if you really want to fight that bad how about we put some music to it shall we?" Not waiting for her answer I materialized a music player from storage and placed it over on the side before setting the song to an old favorite of mine. " _Now listen to the song that describes me at this point in time and cower in fear... in fear of **THE SOUND OF MADNESS**_!" As I spoke I heard my voice start to become warped and distorted, it was because of the void energy in my warframe starting to absorb the negative emotions that flowed from me, this wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last.

I then felt my warframe start to fill with void energy before I raised my head to the sky and unleashed a sound of pure anguish, sorrow and of rage. The entire hallway we were in started to shake from the vibration of the sound but before I could stop my body started to move on its own, my inner subconscious and my feelings were the ones in control now not me, I had fallen into a deep rage that was hard to rise out of. My body then lunged at Nyx with a cry of pain and anger...

* * *

Something was wrong, brother's stance had shifted and he was letting loose a wail of pain and anger, the very walls began to shake from the vibrations of his cry alone and then he fell silent. _What is going on? I've never brother like this before... something is very wrong here._ I thought to myself before being taken by surprise by brother's blade impaling me in the stomach, somehow completely ignoring my shields and taking my health to near zero. Before he could do anything else however brother was sent flying by a punch from a tall, brown robed frame. The frame then proceeded to apply enough healing gel to stop the bleeding for now. I then realized who my savior was, Atlas the immovable titan of stone.

 **"Excalibur! Control yourself! I know you are in pain but you must get a grip on your mind! Do not let your rage over Valkyr's death control you. If you cannot do that then you are only dishonoring her memory!"** His extremely deep and rough voice resonated throughout the hallway, not even a gasp could be heard from any of the tenno and the other frames that had gathered to watch the altercation because they were at a loss for words. Atlas had spoken! When Atlas first joined the ranks of the tenno he quickly became known by the name the Titan Of Stone but that was only part of it, his other name was The Silent Titan. Atlas had never spoken to anyone not even to Master Teshin.

Before Atlas could say anything else however. Brother started to get up crimson energy still radiating off of him, he then let out another wail but this one was different than the others, this one had echoes of pain and sadness. He then collapsed where he stood the crimson energy dispersing...

* * *

I woke with a start once again I found myself in the medical bay however this time it wasn't just me and the doctor there, Nyx, my best friend who I call Change as could never decide on a warframe (he was currently in an Ash warfame), and surprisingly Atlas were there.

"Ugg My head is throbbing. What happened?" I asked in a groggy and pain filled voice. What came next shocked me not so much as to what was said but who said it.

"Void Rage Excalibur, you went into a deep rage over Valkyr's death shortly after you began your duel with Nyx thankfully I stopped you before you could do anymore damage." Atlas explained, the deep voice of the titan was so surprising I nearly jumped out of the bed I was in.

"Atlas! You spoke?!" I questioned in disbelief as he had never spoken to anyone so most tenno just assumed he was mute.

"Yes my friend I spoke though it is not the first time I first did so only hours ago when I attempted to breakthrough your rage." He stated. Before he or I could say anything else the base doctor Trinity walked in and informed me that I was fit to return to duty. Before anyone one could say anything else I lept out of bed and darted to my linset leaving without a word.

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks I led vicious raids on the corpus, taking out key leaders and the like. I was now returning from destroying the entire Zanuka research facility. I was almost out of the atmosphere when I noticed a grenier formarian battle cruiser coming into the planet's orbit and heading straight for me. Quickly I tried to engage my cloak as the linset wasn't equipped with any weapons at all. But before I could, the ship took a direct hit to the void stabilizer, which kept the void energy from distorting or causing a rift into the void.

Fearing the worst would happen I attempted to start the self-destruct program. It would take twenty seconds to overload the ship's engines, making them explode and that was time that I unfortunately didn't have. Just before I was about to start it however the entire ship started to shake violently, some of the wall panels that were welded together were torn from the wall. I was thrown against the glass as the whole ship lurched forward all of a sudden and then I felt as though my body was being stretched and thinned out. After a few minutes the feeling subsided and I fell against the floor. But it seems that lady luck seems to want to fuck with me today and so before I could gather myself, I heard a siren warning resounding throughout the small craft. I looked at the instrument panel, only to find out that both of my out of atmosphere engines had exploded.

Panicking I threw the atmospheric thrusters in reverse to slow myself down. But I was still coming down too fast, I stared as the mach cone that had formed around the ship set fire almost like a meteor and to top it all of the music player was glitching out and playing a song that was an almost impossible level off ironic. It was not only one of my all time favorites, but I also felt it described my life up to that point.

Seeing a small lake near what appeared to be a castle of some sort in the middle of a forest, I aimed for it hoping to soften the landing. We were coming in fast but I had managed to slow it down enough so it wouldn't just explode on impact with the water. I almost blacked out just from the impact on the water but managed to stay conscious... barely. I knew that the linset automatically sealed any hole with an air tight seal so the it wouldn't fill up with water. After making Ordis and more importantly Thunder were ok, I decided to look around the area for that castle so I could try and get any form of help from the locals. Luckily it wasn't very far away only about 100 feet away, I also found that even if the seal had failed to close up the hole that I still wouldn't have to worry about water getting in as the landing had evaporated it all.

While I was inspecting everything and making sure my gear was in working order, I noticed that there were 6 pings on my minimap and that they were moving my way. Quickly I activated the linsets cloaking device and waited... and waited... until I finally said fuck it and went out to investigate. As I was waiting in a nearby tree, I started to hear voices talking about random things and then I saw something that shocked me to the core. Ponies? Yes that is right, 6 ponies, one purple with varying hues of purple in her mane, one orange with a blond mane, one sky blue with a rainbow mane, one pure pink, one yellow with a pink mane, and one alabaster with a blue mane that just seemed to scream to the fucking sky diva for some reason.

Dumbfounded by this I also noticed something else about them the purple one and the diva had horns, while the yellow colored one and the one with the rainbow mane both had wings. I had heard of unicorns and Pegasi in old texts, but they weren't real. Where the hell am I? After they were done talking they had finally gotten to a sort of river in the middle of which was.. a sea serpent? Any ways he was throwing a tantrum over his cut mustache, after he had splashed the entire group of ponies with water the diva cut her tail off (with his own scale) and gave it to the serpent as a replacement. Having been given such a gift of generosity he helped them across. After this happened I decided to leave to avoid being seen.

I then felt an odd feeling... I was... cold. It was weird seeing how this area was quite warm, I tried to shake the feeling but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I whispered aloud as I kept trying to shake the feeling but still couldn't. Deciding to investigate, I went from the tree top to tree top as I advanced on the castle. Entering the castle I felt the temperature drop a few degrees and the sinister presence felt much stronger. I knew I was close to the source, but when I rounded the bend and went into what appeared to be the throne room, I was dumbfounded yet again as there sitting on the throne was a much larger pony then the ones I saw earlier, but two other things really stood out to me one was that her mane looked like a clear night sky, that was blowing in a practically nonexistent wind and two she had both a horn and wings.

She hadn't seen me yet so I still had the element of surprise, so I waited to see what would happen...


End file.
